Finding Strenght
by ChillyLove
Summary: One-shot. Rukia is battleing an arrancar and is on the losing side. HitsuRuki.


Finding strength.

_"Dont die...whatever you do...dont die"_

That were the words he told her before she left for the mission.

And look at her now.

Lying on the ground. Rukia couldn't move. The blood stained out of her cut on the waist.

Was this really how she was supposed to die?

No. This was not how it should be.

Rukia forced herself to stand. she raised her sword and fought the arrancar with all the might she had left, just to find herself being cut down again. The blood stained out of her entire body. She slowly closed her eyes.

* * *

_"I'm going on a mission captain Hitsugaya" Her smile was adorable as ever._

_"And why are you telling me this?...aren't you supposed to tell captain Kuchiki?" He looked down from the roof he was sitting on. Rukia blushed._

_"I just thought you should know too" She looked down to the ground, blushing a bit more._

_"Rukia?" Rukia looked up, to suddenly look into his teal eyes, he had jumped off the roof and stood right in front of her._

_"What is it captain Hitsugaya?" She was smiling widely._

_"What is your mission exactly?"_

_"I'm going to the real world, they found a strong reiatsu and it's probably an arrancar, I'm supposed to leave right away"_

_"Rukia?" Toshiro looked at her with a concerned look. He never had looked at her that way before. They recently were beginning to become friends._

_"What is it captain Hitsugaya?" Rukia found herself blushing over the concerned look on him._

_"You may be strong...but...Dont die...whatever you do...dont die" with that, he walked away._

* * *

_"Dont die...whatever you do...dont die"_ She heard his voice inside her mind over and over.

"Captain...Hitsugaya?" Her voice was low. She opened her lids and saw the arrancar was about to stab her. She suddenly rolled herself to the side to avoid the arrancar's sword. She got back up on her feet, suddenly she had gotten all her strength back. The blood still stained out of her body, but she didn't care. She raised her sword and cut the arrancar's shoulder. The arrancar got angry and was heading at her with his full power. Rukia flew backwards and hit a tree standing in the way. This time Rukia got angry and used her shikai to destroy the arrancar.

The arrancar had been killed. But Rukia was wounded and the blood still stained out of her. She lost the strength she had left in her, she fell on her knees and lost the grip of her sword. she then fell flat on the ground.

"I'm...sorry...captain Hitsugaya...I love you" Everything darkened before her eyes and she passed out.

* * *

Two weeks later:

She woke up, her head was spinning. She could feel someone was in her presence.

"Captain...Hitsugaya?" She asked, still trying to figure out where she was.

"No...I'm glad your awake Rukia" She heard a familiar voice.

"Nii-sama?" She asked again, even if she was sure.

"Yes...I'm here" Rukia looked to her side where she saw her brother sit in a chair. She was glad he was there with her.

"I'm sorry nii-sama" She then looked at the ceiling. She now knew she was in the hospital.

"I will leave you for now Rukia...I'll ask someone to company you, if you like?" Her brother's voice never sounded this worried before.

"Yes" She looked at her brother again "I would like to see captain Hitsugaya"

Byakuya then left the room.

Rukia was waiting patiently. Suddenly she heard the door close.

"Kuchiki?" The voice she hoped to hear, called for her. She then looked to the door and saw Toshiro. he walked over to the bed Rukia was lying.

"Captain Kuchiki said you wanted to see me" He looked at her, curious.

"I wanted to thank you" His eyes widened.

"For what?"

"For giving me the strength I needed" She smiled. She was sure he would be confused. As she had expected he was blinking with a blank look in his eyes. She then laughed.

"I don't understand...I didn't give you any strength...what are you talking about?" He still was blank.

Rukia laughed again. "Thank you" was all she said. He still was very confused. He opened his mouth to say something but was cut of when Rukia pulled him closer into a kiss.

The end.

* * *

**This was my first story, and I know it's not very good...**

**But I think I have improved since I wrote this story.**


End file.
